Operation Blockhead
Operation Blockhead is the name of the final solution to ending the Xen invasion of Nation City. It was being proposed by Dr. Sebastian Fuller among many other high-ranking personnel from the science department, including the Poke646 Military Headquarters, of whom organized the meeting in the first place outside of Poke646 chain of command at the desolate Poke646 Astrolabs. Overview In an email from the Poke646 Military Headquarters to Captain Simon Finch aboard the Orbital Research Labs, they ordered all Level 4 scientists to meet at the Poke646 Astrolabs for an "emergency session" to plan a catalog of countermeasures against Xen creatures on Earth, making it clear that the session would be outside of Poke646 chain of command and strictly confidential. One of the results of this is Operation Blockhead. Two guards at the Poke646 Astrolabs, Gene Frenkle and Eric Bloom, overhear discussion of the meeting and realizing that the plans are going to be done without Poke646's approval and the fact that the Poke646 Military HQ are probably on high alert as such, Eric Bloom plants several satchel charges inside the conference room, sending an email to Gene Frenkle telling him to detonate them when he thinks everyone is in the conference room, with the primer being in the storage area near his office. By the time Damien Reeves arrives at the Poke646 Astrolabs, the meeting is underway, with Dr. Fuller discussing the operation in front of a projection showing statistics of the aftermath if the operation is to succeed. Eric Bloom was terminated by soldiers at some point, his corpse being found in the hallway outside the conference room, and Gene Frenkle is seen being executed by a Poke646 soldier before he could open the door to the storage area. Damien, after surviving an ambush by some Poke646 soldiers, manages to make it to the primer and detonate the satchel charges. It is shown that the meeting has ended or was interrupted by the beeping of the satchel charges, the soldiers on alert. Eitherway, before anyone can leave the room, the charges blow up, killing everyone inside and putting an end to the operation. In a letter sent to Damien from Poke646 Vice President Edward Thrivewood, he applauds him for "revealing and shattering the deceitful complot" being planned by some of their highest ranking staff member, and mentions that although Damien's methods of brute force are questionable the results more than make up for it, leaving off with the mention of an agent from administration who's interested in offering Damien a promotion. Trivia *The name Blockhead, a word used to refer to an idiotic person, may be in reference to the stupidity of the entire operation, as it's nearly impossible to nuke Nation City without Poke646 taking notice and finding out that it was done by its own staff. However, if the operation succeeds and Poke646 does not find out, it could be even more damaging as not only would the city be completely destroyed, taking around 230,000 people along with it, the perpetrators would not be found and dealt with, leading to high tensions. Gallery Operation Blockhead.png|The projection showing the consequences of Operation Blockhead. Edward Thrivewood.png|The letter where Mr. Thrivewood applauds Damien on stopping the deceitful complot. Category:Plot